Gil and Lindsay and a little Conversation
by Divine ms B
Summary: The title pretty much covers it - Gil and Linday have a little talk


Gil and Lindsay and a little Conversation  
  
Author: Divine ms B  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine - I just take them out to play with - and you know what - they are so much better than Barbies.  
  
Spoilers. Post S3 - Pre S4  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Yes please - divinemsb77@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: For reasons unknown Lindsay is spending the night at CSI - sleeping in the break room. She wakes up in the middle up the night and goes hunting for her mom.  
  
A/N: Again Tina this one is for you - thank you so much.  
  
R&R - enjoy Divine ms B  
  
........  
  
'Hi Lindsay.... Lindsay wait, honey. What's the matter?'  
  
'Sorry Mr. Grissom. I know I'm not supposed to be here. But I woke up and I couldn't find my mom. Do you know where she is?'  
  
'Just call me Gil, Lindsay.'  
  
'Sorry Mr Gris ehem I mean Gil.'  
  
'That's okay. Your mom, she's is out on an assignment.'  
  
'Do you know when she will be back?'  
  
'I don't know when she'll be back - an hour probably more. Is something the matter? Is there something I can do?'  
  
'No, I would just really like my mom. Do you think she will be back soon? I miss her.'  
  
'She'll be back before you know it. Lindsay, why don't you wait here in my office till she gets back?'  
  
'But I'm not supposed to be in here. Mom told me specifically to stay in the break room.'  
  
'Don't worry about it. We won't tell anyone.'  
  
'You are sure? 'Cause if mom finds out...'  
  
'I'm sure Lindsay. Don't worry about it.'  
  
'Okay then.'  
  
'Well, come in and make yourself comfortable.'  
  
'Okay. Uh Mr. Gil can I look at your bugs?'  
  
'Sure you can.' .......  
  
'Those animals, they are dead, right?'  
  
'Yes, they are.'  
  
'Also that little piggy?'  
  
'Yes, also the little piggy.'  
  
'But she is only a baby. Why did she have to die?'  
  
'I don't know Lindsay. I got it from some students I once had.'  
  
'You're a teacher?'  
  
'Yeah. Professor actually.'  
  
'That's a kind of teacher, right?'  
  
'Yes it is.'  
  
'Did you like it?'  
  
'Sometimes, but I like being a CSI more. Why do you ask?'  
  
'I think I want to be a teacher when I grow up.'  
  
'That sounds like an excellent idea Lindsay. I think you will become an outstanding teacher.'  
  
'You think so?'  
  
'Yes, I do. So what kind of teacher do you want to be?'  
  
'I don't know. But I don't want to be like Ms. Kensington, my math teacher. She never listens to you. She never pays any attention. She's just angry all the time. And she can't control our class.'  
  
'Is she angry at you?'  
  
'Not all the time.'  
  
'But sometimes..'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Why? Weren't you paying attention, Lindsay?'  
  
'Kind of. It's just her lessons are so boring and she talks really loud. Nobody listens to what she says, which just makes her talk even louder and then we make fun of her because her voice gets really weird.'  
  
'That's not very nice.'  
  
'I know. It's just . it would be so much better if she was like Mrs. Henderson. I like her. She's so much better.'  
  
'She was the one I met at your dad's funeral, wasn't she?'  
  
'Yes. She's been really nice. She didn't even yell at me when I got in a fight the other day.'  
  
'You got in a fight?'  
  
'Yeah. It was just that Martin kept calling Kate a sissy and I told him to stop it and he didn't, so I punched him in the face.'  
  
'Lindsay.'  
  
'I just got so angry. But Mrs. Henderson said that was all right. Not that I hit Martin, because you're not supposed to hit anybody, violence doesn't help anything, but that I got angry that was all right. You're supposed to get angry when your daddy dies.'  
  
'Are you angry Lindsay?'  
  
'I don't understand it. Why did he have to die?'  
  
'I don't know, Lindsay. I don't know.'  
  
'See, that's what you all say. Or something about daddy going to heaven or up to the angles. I don't believe that. They buried him in the ground. How can he be in heaven if he's in the ground? Why did he have to die?'  
  
'Lindsay, if I knew how to answer that I would.'  
  
'But I don't understand. Why did it have to be him? Why him and not me?'  
  
'Lindsay, don't say that.'  
  
'But why couldn't it be someone else? It's all my fault.'  
  
'Lindsay, look at me. It's not your fault. You did not kill your dad.'  
  
'But if I hadn't been naughty. If I hadn't run off the stage at the play. Or maybe if I had gone home with mom. Maybe he would still be alive.'  
  
'No, Lindsay, this was not your fault.'  
  
'I don't believe you. It was my fault. I killed my dad.'  
  
.......  
  
'Lindsay?'  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
'Do you miss him?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Do you talk to anybody about it?'  
  
'Sometimes. Mostly at school.'  
  
'What about your mom?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because. Because I'm scared that she'll be angry with me.'  
  
'Why on earth should she be that?'  
  
'Because it's my fault he died.'  
  
'Lindsay, she won't be angry.'  
  
'You don't know that. She cries all the time and she won't talk to me. She gets angry all the time. Even when I haven't done anything. I don't think she loves me anymore.'  
  
'Oh, Lindsay.'  
  
'But it's true. Why else do I spend so much time over at Nancy's?'  
  
'Maybe she's just got a lot on her mind.'  
  
'Yeah, like what? I don't understand.'  
  
'I know, Lindsay. I know. But this is also very difficult for your mother.'  
  
'Maybe. But she wasn't the one who was trapped in a car in a ditch - almost drowning, was she?'  
  
'No she wasn't. I'm sorry you had to experience that. It must have been horrible.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'But you handled it very well. You called your mom. I think I would have been too scared to do that.'  
  
'You would?'  
  
'Yes. Sometimes when I get scared I pretend that the thing isn't happening.'  
  
'You do? But you see scary things all the time.'  
  
'Yeah. But that's work. When something happens to me or somebody I know, then it's different.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'At work I know exactly what to do and I have your mother and the rest of the team to rely on. There is a protocol we have to follow. When it's personal it's just me and that scares me. I don't know what to do and then I try to block it out.'  
  
'But don't you have a family?'  
  
'I do. But it's complicated.'  
  
'Hmmm.Sort of like with mom and dad?'  
  
'Sort of.'  
  
'Do you ever wish you had one? A real family, I mean.'  
  
'Sometimes.'  
  
'What about a girlfriend?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you have one?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What about a boyfriend then?'  
  
'Lindsay, what kind of question is that?'  
  
'There is nothing wrong about being gay. I have a teacher, who is gay. He's got a boyfriend and next break they are going to get married in Copenhagen.'  
  
'In Denmark?'  
  
'Yes, because they allow gays to marry and then afterwards they are going to Tivoli, which is this really cool theme park in the middle of the city. And then they are going to travel around Europe and they have promised to send a postcard from every single city they visit.'  
  
'I had no idea.'  
  
......  
  
'Mr Grissom?'  
  
'Gil'  
  
'Okay, Mr Gil'  
  
'Yes, Lindsay?'  
  
'Would you mind if I stay here until mom gets back.'  
  
'No, not at all. But I have some work I have to do. Do you have something to read?'  
  
'Yeah. I just got this one today. Mrs. Henderson from school gave it to me.'  
  
'The new Harry Potter book?'  
  
'No, I've already read that. But this one is supposed to be much better.'  
  
'Really? What's it called?'  
  
'Mio, My Son'  
  
'Oh, that used to be my favorite book when I was a kid.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, my mom would read it too me every single night. I think she knew it by heart. I would sit in her lap and then she would read it to me. It's one of my best childhood memories. You know what. Lindsay? Do you want me to read it to you?'  
  
'But don't you have work to do?'  
  
'I do, but that can wait.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Good. Here we go then. "Did anybody listen to the radio on October 15 last year? Did anybody hear that they were looking for a little boy who was missing. That is what they said."' 


End file.
